


Comfort

by DryadOffical (HalfDryad)



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Fluff, Jack Wright (mentioned) - Freeform, Jack/Sammy/Ron (mentioned), M/M, Smutt, soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfDryad/pseuds/DryadOffical
Summary: “Jack would love you.” Sammy whispers into the hollow of Ron’s throat, pressing his mouth there and biting down to mark the other man up a little bit. Like Ron had already done to him. He smirks when Ron lets out a deep groan and uses his other hand to slide down, groping Sammy’s ass nice and firmly.“Would he now?” Ron asks, pulling Sammy up for another kiss, turning to press the other man’s back against the mattress. Sammy pushed his fingers through Ron’s hair, gliding down his face to stroke his beard, then his chest, ghosting along for a moment as the two kiss heatedly in the dimly lit cabin.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I had no reason to write this other than I wanted to write this couple and write smut at the same time. IT was fun as hell to do and probably :/ but also like. I don't care anymore

Sammy was pressed against a broad chest and a soft stomach, wrapped up in strong arms that held him close. Ron was diverging his attention from Sammy’s mouth, pressing kisses against the other man's neck, one large hand coming up to cup the back of Sammy’s head, his fingers digging into soft hair to lightly pull his head back to get better access. Sammy made soft noises, breathy little things like he didn’t want to make too much noise, despite the two of them being in a cabin in the middle of the safer woods outside of King Falls. Ron’s little retreat away from the town for when he was wanting to do some outdoorsing. Sammy had found himself going to Ron more and more after that day that seemed so long ago, the frogger asshole moment that still hurt at times. Ron was one of the others in town who got it, who offered silent comfort at any time, no matter what the comfort was.

Sammy took him up on the offer a lot. Not sex, not until now, but the two would talk for hours on end, or just sit in silence while drinking a beer or two and relaxing at the docks. It was comfortable and something Sammy needed after the stress. And of course during that time, the two got to know each other more, not that they weren’t friends beforehand, but this was the most time either of them had spent in one another's company, just the two of them. And Ron was a good companion, knowing when to talk, and knowing when not to talk. While Ron had always been out and proud, there was always hardships in the past, and Ron knew about some of Sammy’s and related to them. And damn, Sammy wished he could be more like Ron. But at this point, he was comfortable with his privacy, and he was glad that people were respectful of it now. He was slowly becoming who he really wanted to be and it was nice.

“Jack would love you.” Sammy whispers into the hollow of Ron’s throat, pressing his mouth there and biting down to mark the other man up a little bit. Like Ron had already done to him. He smirks when Ron lets out a deep groan and uses his other hand to slide down, groping Sammy’s ass nice and firmly.

“Would he now?” Ron asks, pulling Sammy up for another kiss, turning to press the other man’s back against the mattress. Sammy pushed his fingers through Ron’s hair, gliding down his face to stroke his beard, then his chest, ghosting along for a moment as the two kiss heatedly in the dimly lit cabin.

“He would.” Sammy says, a little breathlessly, after the two pull apart. “He’s always had a thing for taller and bigger guys than him. Jack would love climbing you like a tree.” Ron laughs, a big hearty thing that makes Sammy smile. He’s always liked Ron’s laugh, from the first day they met which seemed like ages ago. It was nice, loud, and almost contagious, you couldn’t help but laugh if he was also laughing.

“From the way you describe him, I think I’d like him a lot too.” Ron says before leaning down, peppering kisses along Sammy’s throat, over his chest, to his slightly soft stomach and down even farther. He bypasses Sammy’s cock, much to his annoyance, to push his legs up to press kisses against Sammy’s soft thighs, marking there just like he’s already done to the rest of his body. Sammy pushed his fingers back into Ron’s hair, pulling at the soft strands just a bit, trying to hint to the man what he wanted. But no, Ron just kept on doing what he was doing, pressing kisses against Sammy’s thighs and everywhere but where he really wanted it.

This wasn’t the first time today they’ve done this, so he knew what Ron liked to do, he liked to tease at least a little bit. It was a soft thing, that had him squirming and gasping against the soft blankets under him. Sammy couldn’t think half the time when Ron was going down on him, which he just started to do. His mouth hot around his cock, his head moving slowly as he still manages to tease even then. Sammy would do this to Jack all the time, soft teasing and bringing him to the edge a few times before finally taking him, or vice versa. They both liked it. He liked that Ron was the same way. More of a top than either him or Jack, but a caring one when he needed to be, and a wonderfully sweet dom in either position.

Ron pulls off his cock with a soft sound and leans up to kiss Sammy again, his mouth slotting against the other man's nicely, Sammy’s hands running over Ron’s shoulders and holding him there for a moment.

“You’d love Jack.” Sammy whispers when they pull apart, placing a hand against Ron’s cheek as he looks into the other man's dark eyes with a smile that is somehow both fond and a little sad at the same time. Ron leans into the touch and kisses the tip of Sammy’s nose, his forehead, both cheeks, before kissing his mouth briefly once more.

“Tell me about him again.” Ron whispers, shifting back to sit on his knees, grabbing Sammy’s legs and wrapping them around his middle, letting Sammy pulled him close once more and to dig his heels into Ron’s soft back. “I love how you sound when you talk about him, so much love there.” Ron says, his voice deep and gruff as he pours lube onto his fingers, pushing two slowly into Sammy. They had already done this once today, but Sammy would never get over the care Ron put into it, it made him feel so good.

“He…Ah…” Sammy breathes out when Ron hits his prostate, laughing a little bit. “He was a troublemaker who loved love. I can just see the two of you getting into so much shit and having to have someone bail you out. I’d leave you both there to think about what you did before coming to pick you up.” Ron pushes another finger in, watching Sammy’s face contort with pleasure in the middle of a sentence, a soft gasp escaping him.

“And like I said, he’d love to just up and climb you. Not even in a sex way, he’d just see you and try to get onto your shoulders no matter where or when it was.” Sammy chuckles. “And he’s not small… not really. Thin but muscular, probably half an inch taller than Ben at most. But we’re both so tall, he seems small.”

“You’ve got a thing for short guys I see.” Ron jokes, pulling out his fingers before slipping on a condom and lubing up, pressing in slowly, watching Sammy’s face carefully. He kisses Sammy, both of them moaning a bit as Ron bottoms out. Sammy swats him a bit for the comments.

“I’ve got a thing for guys in general, never had much of a type.” Sammy shrugs when they pull apart, Ron started to thrust, slowly at first before finally building up a nice rhythm, the only sound in the small cabin for a moment is the sound of skin against skin and grunts and moans. “But Jack had… has. A clear type. Like I said.” Sammy chuckles. “Big and broad, soft around the middle.” He presses his hands against Ron’s chest and moans as Ron wraps a large hand around his cock, moving slower than the quick snap of his hips.

“I’d like to meet him, when he gets back.” And Sammy hates that a little bit, how sure Ron sounds in the thought of Jack coming back. But he doesn’t show it, not right now.

“You will.” Sammy whispers, putting force behind the words like he believes himself. Ron leans over Sammy, using his free hand to cup Sammy’s face in his hand, leaning down and kissing him deeply. Sammy whimpers a little bit, tightening his legs around Ron’s middle, pulling him in deeper and closer, Ron’s hips moving to thrust slower but deeper, hitting the perfect spot in him almost every time.

“I better.” Ron whispers against his mouth, sitting back up again to slowly jerk Sammy off, in time with his thrusts. Sammy moans and screws his eyes shut, reaching for Ron again and hearing him chuckle before leaning down once more to press their foreheads together. Sammy comes with a yell, wrapping himself around Ron and holding him tightly, and Ron comes with a grunt, a gasp, and going boneless against Sammy.

Ron pulls out, pulls off the condom and ties it off before throwing it in the trash can as he goes to the bathroom to grab a washcloth with warm water on it. He cleans Sammy off, who’s laying boneless on the bed, a soft smile on his face. Ron kisses him again. He gets back into the bed, grabs the soft blanket from the side and wraps it around the both of them, pulling Sammy against his chest. Sammy rests there, his head against Ron’s shoulder, a hand pressed to his chest, tracing random patterns there as they rest together, slowly falling into a light slumber.

  
Ron meets Jack a little over six months later, two months after he got back. And Sammy was right, they did like each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got any requests I'm super down for them (ficlets more than full fics) @/transjonmartin on tumblr. 
> 
> I love this pair, and then Jack/Sammy/Ron is such a comfort ot3 for me, I don't know why I started shipping it, but I love it so damn much. I just like the potential chaotic energy of Jack and Ron as a friendship as well.


End file.
